Silver
by Anergon
Summary: An Eevee meets an Umbreon who helps him escape from an evil group of Pokemon they travel seeking revenge and a safe haven. Rated T for the fights/injury/death/swearing in later chapters updates once every 2 weeks guaranteed
1. Chapter 1 Messenger of hope

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon if I did ash wouldn't still exist

Chapter 1 "Messenger of hope

Satoru was completely lost. It was getting dark out and he knew that he would need to find shelter soon or he would most likely die from the bright silver eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. He had gone into the forest to find some privacy but soon was lost in the seemingly endless trees. He continued wandering aimlessly and soon saw a Pidgeotto above him.

he ran but then the Pidgeotto dived and he felt himself being lifted up. Then he saw the ground getting more and more distant he tried struggling but the talons held. He desperately he bit down hard on one of the bird's legs

"success!" or so he thought but he felt the weightlessness of falling and saw the ground rising up to meet him

"Ugh"Satoru groaned as he hit the ground with a thud he heard the bird shrieking as it dived towards him he tried to run but could only roll out of the way as its claws raked the ground where he was he saw the Pidgeotto come around for another attack.

He frantically looked for something anything that could serve as shelter when he saw it a hole in the round between two rocks hearing the bird Pokemon's cry it was obvious it was furious at him he tried to bolt for the shelter but fell. Then seeing the Pidgeotto's shadow he knew he was running out of time he held his breath and started dragging himself towards the hole looking back he saw the bird start to dive he tried going faster his heart pounding in his chest,adrenaline coursing through his veins he put on a burst of speed the Pidgeotto was about to catch him when he finally made it into the hole.

He lay there breathing heavily when it hit him the adrenaline from the fight had worn off and he was hit with the pain from his injuries he quickly checked himself he had some shallow cuts from where the talons had caught him and he was covered in scrapes from dragging himself ,but the only notably dangerous in jury was from the fall his ribs hurt and when he touched them the pain would flare up again but thankfully they didn't feel as if they were broken only after the pain died down did he notice that the hole was almost a perfect rectangle and seemed to be made of some hard, cold, and yet somewhat flexible material and also that it was a tunnel.

He knew he shouldn't go further but soon his curiosity got the better of him and he crawled further into it. He could feel a current of cold air flowing through the tunnel

"I wonder what this is"he thought to himself when he came to came to a fork in the tunnel and was faced with a choice so after spending some time debating he chose to go right ,and he had been crawling for about 5 minutes and his pads were hurting when he got to a part of the tunnel where the floor had slits in it through them he could see that there was a room with a Toxicroak and a Sneasel that were talking though he couldn't hear he walked forward

"tell commander Katashi that the shipment will be there by the end of the month."said the Toxicroak

"Yes sir."the Sneasel replied then suddenly Satoru felt the grate give way and hit the ground with a thud his injuries flaring up again. The Sneasel made a move to stab him but the Toxicroak stopped him

"Don't kill him,we do need a new test subject after all" said the commander. Then the Sneasel saluted and started roughly dragging Satoru away. Satoru saw the Sneasel coming towards him he jumped at him trying to bite him but the Sneasel sidestepped and grabbed him he tried to bite the Sneasel but Satoru couldn't reach anything he struggled to free himself They were nearing the room when a devious idea formed in the Sneasel's mind this kid had been struggling from the start and he did overhear top-secret Intel so it would only be fair that he be placed with him besides its not he would get the blame. So once they were in the room he quickly found the cage he was looking for and after some more struggling shoved the Eevee inside and closed the door

"Hey rings you've got a new roommate why don't you two get to know each other" the Sneasel snickered. Fearfully Satoru quickly curled into a ball and after quivering for what seemed like an eternity he felt a paw prodding his flank he winced and let out a small "vee" as it aggravated his injuries

"Hey kid you okay?" he heard his cell-mate say. The voice was male but seemed to be somewhat young Satoru looked up and gasped when he saw his cell-mate  
>He was an Umbreon and a rather tall one at that but that wasn't what surprised Satoru it was that his rings were blue instead of yellow but even more surprising were his eyes they were silver instead of yellow or red and he looked very thin as apossed to normal Umbreons which were usually muscular<p>

(Akito's POV)

Akito was miserable he was wishing he could have lived up to his name back then so many years ago or any of the other times he would have continued his introverted sulking when he heard that idiot Sneasel again

"Hey rings you've got a new roommate why don't you two get to know each other" he was about shout his retort to the guard when he heard a yip from the newcomer he turned the face him and saw that he curled himself into a ball ant that he had two shallow gashes along with several other minor injuries he prodded his side with a paw and the Eevee winced and let out a small vee

"he must have injured a rib" he thought to himself "Hey kid are you alright?" the Eevee turned towards him and gasped

"Oh yeah, I forgot"Akito thought to himself as the kid looked at him eyes wide "well since you're not answering I'll take that as a yes" Said Akito laying back down to return to his sulking

'Yes I'm alright" said the Eevee

"So how did you end up here"he asked

"I almost got eaten by a Pidgeotto" "I wish I had stayed back at that hole" the Eevee replied

"Oh,so whats your name"said Akito not really understanding nor caring about the Eevee's answer

"Satoru Satoru Yasui,whats yours"

"Akito Nakamura, hey you mentioned a hole earlier"replied the Umbreon

"Oh that well what happened was that"and so Satoru explained the fight with the Pidgeotto and how he got captured

"Wow I'm surprised,but you said you fell through a vent? How could that happen the vents have motion sensors and alarms I found that out the hard way"

"Huh I didn't see anything" replied Satoru

"Well I doubt that they would let you listen in on him, Although"

"Although what!?"

"I did hear about a landslide that covered a vent" replied the Umbreon.

"So I guess its decided"said Akito

"huh?"he said puzzled

"we're breaking out"

"ooh thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you soo much, my family must be worried by now"

"A family huh, I wonder if he's... No it's better to just try to forget that" thought Akito

"Okay so since you found the escape route can you remember the way from here to there"

"uh-huh its(Satoru tells Akito the route in surprising detail)"

"Damn kid you've got some memory there"Said Akito somewhat shocked

"I thought that was normal"said Satoru puzzled

"so whats the plan" he asked

"Okay first chance we get well get out of this cage, then from there well go... got it?"

"Got it". After a while of small talk they hear a guard coming it's a Pawniard

"you must report to room 5"he said "damn they must be going through test subjects fast" thought Akito "stay calm ill talk to you telepathically"he whispered in Satoru's Eevee nodded before he was taken by the Pawniard

(Satoru's POV)

" Can you hear me"Satoru heard in his mind

"Yes,whats happening?"he inquired

"it's just some sort of experiment but it shouldn't hurt you. Although they will expect you to pass out "

"What! Why?"asked Satoru shocked

"I don't know,but this is our chance I say let's takes it"

"Agreed!"he replied by then they had arrived an Satoru was pinned to a table by restraints while an Alakazam was preparing something

"Commencing test of formula S-VI test subject number 274 species Eevee" he said into a strange square device as he readied a syringe full of an orange substance

"Brace yourself, I'll try to dull it psychically but I don't know if it'll work"he heard Akito say in his head as the needle was thrust into his hind leg it instantly felt like liquid fire was in his veins but then he felt the pain numb some

"That must be Akito helping me" he thought hopefully after what seemed like an eternity he felt the pain leave his body he felt exhausted but thanks to Akito's help he stayed awake

"You did better than I expected but act as if you really did pass out"he heard the Umbreon say he obediently followed the instructions although the Umbreon's voice sounded a bit tired then after returning to the cell he waited for the signal "NOW!"and with that he quickly thrust himself into the guard dazing him and taking this opportunity Akito knocked him out with feint attack

"Quickly lets go!"he heard Akito say not needing encouragement he ran after him

"left" he shouted "go straight for 4 more rooms then take another left"he continued to shout instructions until they heard alarms sounding

"Guess they found the guard" said Akito

"straight ahead" shouted Satoru and then they saw the office in front of them so close but they heard a rumbling and saw blast doors closing behind them

"Run for it" shouted Akito but then as the last door closed they saw them the Toxicroak

"well well well what do we have here" said the Toxicroak "we cant have any escapees now can we" he continued you've put up an amusing act but this ends here

"You're right it will" Said Akito defiantly as he lunged at the Toxicroak using a Take-down attack the attack caught him by surprise and hit him full force then before he could react he was hit by a shadow ball from Satoru

"you runt you'll pay for that!" he said enraged as he lunged at Satoru but Akito threw himself at the Eevee and the claw aimed at Satoru's neck instead hit the Umbreon's shoulder and it soon bean to bleed the crimson blood seeping down his foreleg then Akito quickly used a feint attack on the Toxicroak and Satoru could have sworn that his eyes had glow red for a second but he jumped onto a bookcase that had been knocked over earlier

"come on!" he shouted and Satoru clambered up the bookcase

"Cover your eyes!" quickly the Eevee closed his eyes as Akito used a powerful flash attack

"Huh" was all that the Toxicroak was able to say as he was hit by the flash of light while Akito and Satoru climbed into the vent and began their escape

"Hold on" said Akito after running through the vents with Satoru as a guide then he used toxic to spew poison on the tunnel behind them

"that should buy us some time" he said as they continued on after a few more minutes of trekking they stopped for a rest panting heavily "I can smell the outside" said Akito sounding a bit enthusiastic

"this must be the first time in a long time that he will see the outside" thought Satoru feeling sorry for his new friend then they heard screeching

"Looks like they hit our trap" said Akito "Lets get moving after some more walking they could see a light ahead! But taking a glance back Satoru saw the glinting eyes of their pursuers

"RUN!" he shouted as they started sprinting towards the light they could feel the hot breath of their pursuer when they made it out then simultaneously they both used shadow ball on the hill side where the opening was and saw it be buried by the rocks

"I never thought I would be so glad to see the sun" said Akito seeing the sun it appeared to be late in the afternoon

"we should find shelter" said Satoru and after some searching they found an area underneath a tree "hey look, berries" Satoru shouted as he spotted an Oran berry bush

"let's eat some" shouted Akito not being ale to hide his enthusiasm they ate until they couldn't eat anymore when Satoru noticed how bad Akito's wound was

"you need to get help"he said shocked by it

"Huh? Oh that relax we just ate Oran berries and besides now that its night I can do this" Akito replied as he used moonlight his rings glowing with bright silvery-blue light and his wound closing somewhat "We should rest its been a long day"said Akito and despite his being nocturnal he just passed out from exhaustion.

A/N:any feedback is appreciated and if you don't like this story don't just leave hate mail give reasons how am I supposed to improve this story if I don't know whats wrong with it but aside from that feel free to R/R next chapter will be up on here and Deviantart tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2 Returning home

Silver Chapter 2 "Returning home"

Akito's POV

The next day they woke up at around 9:00 judging by the sun's position

"Nnghh" Akito grunted as he stretched but despite his dark typing he wasn't bothered by the bright sunlight"hey you're finally awake" said Satoru cheerfully "So Satoru which way do you live?"asked Akito

"Umm I think it was that way"he replied gesturing northwest

"Well, lets eat and then well go" said Akito as he picked whatever berries were left on the bush. It was a small meal but it was better than what they had given them while they were in captivity. After finishing they got up and started heading Southwest deeper into the forest

"So, what's your family like" inquired Akito

"Well there's my Mom who's a Glaceon and there's my dad who's a Leafeon"he answered

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"asked Akito

"Nope" replied Satoru cheerful as always

"Any friends?" as soon as the words left his mouth Akito regretted it almost instantly the Eevee looked down at his paws depressed

"No everyone avoids me and calls me a geek or a nerd" he said sullenly

"Well you shouldn't pay attention to them, besides its the smart people who can change the world" replied Akito trying to comfort the Eevee

"Do you think I could do that" Satoru said excitedly

"Sure you are pretty smart for your age"said Akito "_it seems the kid has some bully problems, I'll have to fix that)"_thought the Umbreon_ "huh that's strange when did I start caring about him this much_"he realized "I think we should make camp for the night" said Akito

"here seems good" he said as they passed a hollow log

"stay here I'll look for some food" said Akito to the Eevee as he left to find food after walking a while he smelled something good Akito opened his mouth to get a better whiff and he soon pinpointed the source, a Rattata he dropped into a crouch and he carefully started advancing towards his paws barely making any noise but he stepped on a twig and it made a loud

"SNAP!" the Rattata detected him and tried to flee

"I must be out of practice" he thought as he ran after it soon reaching it and finishing it of with a bite to the neck he started carrying it back to the log and when he got to it he heard Satoru gasp

"what is that?!" he said staring at the dead Rattata

"Food" Akito grunted through the prey then he dropped it in front of Satoru

"Eat up" he said but Satoru just stared at it he he shrugged and started eating Satoru kept staring but eventually hi hunger won out and he joined in

"Wow! What is this"he exclaimed

"Huh? You're acting like you've never tasted meat...No you're not telling me that."

"I've never eaten meat"

"What!" shouted Akito

"My dad doesn't hunt and I just never though of it much I guess"Satoru replied

"What species is your dad again?"Akito asked

"He's a Leafeon"replied Satoru

"Oh well that explains it"said Akito ,Leafeons being the eeveelution which rarely ate meat,"Come on let's get some sleep" he said crawling into the log soon Satoru joined him and they fell asleep

The next day they Akito woke up with a nagging pain in his shoulder "It's probably just an ache"he thought as he shook some grass from his fur he woke up Satoru hunted for more food this time a Starly which he caught easily despite the now dull throbbing pain in his shoulder and they continued traveling it was a little after noon when Akito caught a scent

"Someone was here recently" he said Satoru inhaled deeply then concentrated for a few seconds before he jolted upright

"That's my dad!"he exclaimed joyously

"Well what are we waiting for" said Akito "Lets go!" then they started running and soon the scent got stronger and they quickened their pace and before long they reached a den that was in what used to be a human building of some kind

"That's my house!" said Satoru happily running up to it then a Glaceon come out

"Satoru!" she exclaimed "You're alive!" "Where were you, we looked everywhere- oh who's this" she said noticing Akito he was about to respond when Satoru said

"He's Akito he helped me get back home"

"Is this true?"she questioned Akito nodded not being able to find the words

"I-I guess I'll be going then."he stammered

"What why?" Satoru asked obviously sad

"Because I don't think your family would like to keep someone like me" he replied then a Leafeon appeared from around the corner

"Who are you what did you do to our son" he growled while using swords dance

"Relax honey. He's the one that brought him back"the Glaceon said calming the Leafeon

"I'm sorry I've just been tense since he disappeared" the Leafeon apologized

"No it's fine I was just leaving" Akito replied

"No please stay it's the least we could do" insisted the Leafeon

"No I couldn't bother you that much"said Akito as he turned to leave then almost immediately after the nagging pain in his shoulder flared up again "Oh shi-" he wasn't even able to finish the thought before he passed out

"_help me_" he heard telepathically "_Satoru when did you learn to_" "_No it's...,help im_" he heard the voice stop and saw an image flash in his mind a room that was in disrepair with a strange device in the center both obviously human made.

He woke up in a room on a nest "here am I"he thought then he remembered passing out

"Hey you're awake" he heard Satoru say cheerfully

"What happened" he asked

"You passed out from the poison in the cut. If you had left you could have died" said the Eevee unable to mask the concern in his voice

"How did I get here" Akito asked

"My dad brought you in and then my mom treated the wound"responded

"Did you" "No I haven't told them anything yet" said Satoru almost reading his mind. Then the Leafeon walked into the room

"I'm glad to see you're alive,I never even got to thank you" said the Leafeon

"How long was I out" "One day, and Satoru wouldn't leave your side for a second. He seems worried are you sure you're all right?"the Leafeon asked sounding very concerned and somewhat relieved. Akito was surprised for three reasons one why had they helped him, two how could he have been stupid enough not to realize he was poisoned after all he had been slashed by a Toxicroak,and three what was that dream, it felt like it was... important. He kept pondering this while the Leafeon helped him out of the room he limped over to what seemed to be the living room and saw the Glaceon storing berries in the next room

"Oh he's up" she said

"I thought that they weren't going to be nice"he thought when the Glaceon asked

"why are you so skinny."the Glaceon asked

"Well I haven't had a decent meal in over a year"he answered

"Also umm, your rings aren't yellow did you get your shininess from one of your parents"asked the Leafeon

"I don't know my mom wasn't shiny and my Dad..." replied Akito the question bringing back painful memories

"So what happened where were you two"asked the Leafeon

"well I got lost in the woods and..."said Satoru as he began recounting their journey leaving some things out on purpose

"But why did they capture you" the Glaceon asked

"I don't know they said something about test subjects"was Satoru's reply

"that's strange what for"the Leafeon asked"

"I don't know"replied the Umbreon

"well why don't we get some lunch" said the Glaceon thankfully leaving the topic alone. as they ate the berries the Leafeon said "were running low on food I'll go into town to buy some later"

"No I can go if you prefer" replied Satoru

"No after going through all that you shouldn't have to bother yourself with"

"Huh why?"asked Satoru

"Because you might get lost again" said the Glaceon

"If you'd like I'll go with him " replied Akito they seemed to consider it for a moment then the Leafeon said

"well I can't argue with that you've proven your responsibility already,but it's getting late you should go tomorrow instead"


	3. Chapter 3 Emmisary of war

Silver Chapter 3 "Emissary of war"

Akito's POV

The next day Akito and Satoru walked towards town "So where's the fruit stand?"asked Akito

"it's by the Bakery I'll show you" Satoru replied keeping his happy demeanor

"Okay then"said Akito then as they went into the village they heard someone say

"Hey it looks like the nerd's back" said another Eevee with spikes in his hair "Is that supposed to be an Umbreon I've seen hairballs bigger than that"he said as a Tepig and a Chimchar joined him

"So these are Satoru's bullies" thought Akito

"I bet I could beat you both with-"

"Well then come at me"replied Akito

"what?"the bully replied shocked "well I couldn't fight a-"

"Whats wrong is the little Eevee scared" sneered Akito that made the bully furious, he lunged at Akito with a tackle attack Akito didn't even have to dodge the weak attack and instead he used curse

"Why won't you attack are you scared"shouted the Eevee as he went in for another tackle

"Cause I i don't need to"replied Akito as he moved to the side and put a paw out tripping the bully and knocking him out

"well that was a bit disappointing"he thought

"That was amazing how did you do that!?"asked Satoru excitedly

"Oh that they were just weak,it's getting late we should get back soon"said Akito nonchalantly .Then later as they approached the house they saw smoke

"you don't think that"said Satoru as they dropped their baskets and ran towards the smoke there they saw the house going up in flames the Leafeon in front of it bleeding heavily "DAD!"shouted Satoru as he ran up to his father Akito close behind

"Oh no"said Akito the wound went through his chest it was bleeding badly the by size of the blood-pool he could tell it was too late but he still ran up to him "come on stay with us" he said to the Leafeon

"No it's too late for me" he rasped

"don't say that,Satoru get me something to bandage up this wound" replied Akito wordlessly Satoru went to search through the wreckage for something to use as a bandage

"Listen to me tell Satoru that" he paused to take a breath then continued rasping out the words "that the truth is that we weren't ever his real parents"

"What!b-but how"exclaimed Akito

"That's not important, listen to me" he said gaining an even more serious tone "Listen you better guard my son with your life or I swear to Arceus I'll-"

"I'll protect him I swear that I'll protect Satoru with my life" then Satoru nudged Akito and gave him a cloth

"hang on you'll make it through this" the shiny Umbreon said as he tried to bandage the wound but the Leafeon convulsed then lay still

"goodbye Satoru" he said as the life faded from his eyes

"Dad, DAD! Wake up, wake up please,please" sobbed the Eevee while Akito laid down next to him.

The next day they buried Satoru's adoptive parents his mother a Glaceon had died in the fire

"how can I tell him" thought Akito as they buried the Leafeon

"Come on we should see if there's anything left from the fire" said Akito but Satoru just nodded sullenly they found 5000 poke, a small courier bag, a picture of Satoru and his parents that had somehow survived the fire even though it was charred around the edges which Satoru put into his bag,they also found some TM's in the basement most of which were beyond repair but they found two that seemed functional, but when they came out of the wreckage they found that a note had been left the previous night it read

P.S. don't worry I'll keep a cell for both of you

"No matter where you run or under what rock you hide we will find you and drag you back to the lab and I will personally make sure that neither of you see the sun or the moon again.

Signed the Fumetsu no kage"

"Well this sure as hell isn't good"said Akito

"What do we do now?" Satoru asked

"Well that depends"replied the Umbreon

"On what" asked the younger Eevee

"On whether you prefer to fight or to find a hole to crawl into" said the Umbreon

"I'm going to avenge my father"

"Well they said we couldn't run or hide"replied Akito

"I'm not running"replied the Eevee with a look of pure determination

"Then we need supplies".

The next day they went into town to buy supplies everyone was shocked when they heard what had happened and things they hadn't bought seemed to find their way into their bag

"Looks like people from around here aren't fond of the FNK"Akito thought to himself. They bought an extra bag, enough jerky to last them a month (the butcher seemed to have slipped in more than they had bought),some dried Lum berries which although they weren't as potent as fresh ones they didn't spoil as fast,and some Full restores and Max revives in case of an emergency the merchant had also given them a strange flat thing

"I found that a bit north of here, I don't know what it is maybe you could find out"he had said it was probably junk but he kept it just in case they went back to the house and spent the night in a spot that was still somewhat sheltered.

Satoru's POV

The next day they woke up early and taking one last look at the house they left

"So do you know where the FNK might be?" he heard Akito say he thought back to eavesdropping on the Toxicroak

"I heard them say something about a shipment at the end of the month"

"There's some ruins to the southwest of here they might have a base there" said Akito

"what do you think it was" said Satoru

"The ruins? I heard that there used to be a human city there but that"

"No not that the shipment what could it have been"

"It was probably just some supplies or it might be some human things or"

"It might have been more test subjects" finished Satoru

"Look you said it was at the end of the month right" Satoru nodded

"Then we've still got a week till it gets there"

"We should get going" said Satoru

"they've got a head start"

"Well then lets go"said Akito as they ran off towards the fields.

4 Days later

Satoru was woken up by an insistent whispering

"Satoru wake up already" he heard Akito say

"I've found the convoy" Satoru bolted upright almost hitting his head on the roof of the cave they had slept in

"Where are they"he asked somewhat loudly

"Follow me I'll show you but be quiet they might hear us" said Akito as he started walking towards the exit. After walking south a bit they hid in a stand of trees

"Look over there" whispered Akito. Satoru looked where he was pointing and saw them it was a group of 3 carts pulled by Zebstrika protected by 5 Machoke two of which were holding... something

"What are those?" he asked

"They're guns" responded Akito

"Let's take them out first I've got a bad feeling about them though" said the Eevee shuddering a bit

"Agreed" "So what's the plan said Satoru as they went back northeast a bit

"Okay do you see that over there" said Akito gesturing towards an area where there were two sheer cliffs creating a sort of valley

" "Come here"he said while drawing a map in the dirt "I'll go to that cliff" he told Satoru while gesturing to the cliff "while you stay hidden here" he said as he showed Satoru on the map "Then when they get to this point I'll take out those two cliffs with Shadow ball attacks trapping them" he said while pointing at the areas "And while they're distracted you take out the one of the two with the guns using a Shadow ball and I'll come around here and attack from the front" said the Umbreon while demonstrating on the map "Now when you attack they'll notice you so run to this point as fast as you can meanwhile I'll draw their attention here"he said while showing him on the map and sometimes gesturing at things "And while I'm distracting them check whats inside the carts if it's other Pokemon free them if not move on. Got it?" said Akito

"I think so but what if something goes wrong" asked Satoru

"Then use dig and get out of there or hide until you can escape and we'll meet up back at camp but I'll try let you know if anything goes wrong. You know dig right?" he asked

"yes I know it but how do you know they'll pass through here"the Eevee asked

"They're using carts so the forest is too thick and rough to go through which means that they'll have to use the old human path that goes through here" he replied bluntly "Any more questions?"

"No"

"Okay it's getting late let's set up camp here" said Akito "I wonder what or who is in those wagons, I hope the plan works" thought Akito "Hey Satoru" "

yes"

"What's the earliest thing you can remember?"

"It's my parents looking at me worried then asking me if I knew my name I said yes then told them it but it seems strange. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'll wake you up so we can get into position" said Akito dismissively

"that was a weird question"thought Satoru

"hey about the plan why don't I use Swift instead of Shadow ball" said the Eevee

"Sure it's accurate but not as effective though . It doesn't really matter as long as it works but you should just get some sleep right now"the Umbreon answered

To be continued

(A/N) Sorry about the Joan of arc cliche earlier in the chapter... Thanks to Farla for the reviews I will always update once a week maybe more but guaranteed on either sunday or monday anyways please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Chapter 4 "Fortune favors the bold"

The next morning Satoru woke up and saw that Akito was still sleeping "Hey, Akito wake up" he said while prodding him with a paw

"Huh. Oh good morning Satoru" he said yawning"We should move,or we might not have enough time to get into position"

"Hey Akito I think we should divide the supplies in case we get separated" Satoru said while the Umbreon stretched

"You're right we should but first let's have breakfast" replied Akito as they ate Akito sorted the supplies into their bags after they finished Akito said

"When you get to your hiding spot stash your bag somewhere so it won't slow youdown during the fight" "And one last thing"he said as Satoru started to walk towards his hiding spot "Don't attack until I have them cut off in front and when you do attack don't hesitate but after you shoot even if you miss run as soon as your done attacking" "Got it" replied the Eevee "Okay here they come I better run" said Akito looking towards the convoy before running towards his hiding spot

"_Satoru can you hear me_"

"_yes I can hear you just fine"_replied Satoru

"_Okay as soon as I tell you attack"_said Akito telepathically Satoru had to stop himself from running when he saw the first Shadow ball hit the cliff then as soon as the other one was launched he charged up an attack

"I can't afford to miss ,I should use swift"he thought then he heard Akito

"_NOW!_" he instantly sprang up and fired the swift attack at the two Machoke it hit one full force but didn't do much but the other blocked it with the gun which caused it to break then Satoru ran towards the back of the convoy and used swagger on the other Machoke but stopped himself before he ran out into the open he waited then when Akito got to the front he bolted towards the nearest cart and jumped into it then saw that it was full of supplies

"Good no prisoners"he thought he ran out and cut the Zebstrika free and they ran off and as he started running towards the next out of the corner of his eye he saw that Akito had beaten two of the five Machoke and that the one he had confused had recovered and was aiming the gun at Akito. Satoru quickly stopped and shot a Shadow ball at him destroying the thing he turned and started to run towards Satoru but before he could reach him Akito used a Take-down attack

"Hurry up!" he shouted at Satoru as he knocked the Machoke out using a dark pulse. Satoru nodded then ran towards the next cart and used bite to free the Zebstrika as they ran off he climbed into the next cart and once he got inside he was shocked it was full of cages stacked one on top of the other with only a narrow aisle between the two columns he ran to the nearest one which contained a Purrloin he used Iron tail on the lock

"Run!" he shouted then went to the next one and did the same thing and eventually the only one left was the one furthest to the back which contained a Leafeon who was laying down facing the away from him he broke the lock and the Leafeon got up and started limping out

"Are you hurt?" he asked the Leafeon

"No I'm just limping as a fashion statement of course I'm hurt you moron!"the voice sounded like it was female

"Come on I'll help you " Satoru said

"Fine" said the Leafeon. Satoru went and helped her get to her feet

"Let's hurry I don't think Akito can keep this up for much longer" said Satoru quickening their pace as they climbed off of the cart they saw that Akito had knocked out another Machoke and was fighting the last one but he was losing the type difference and the other Machoke had worn him down and he was visibly tired and covered in scratches and bruises

"Stay here" Satoru said to the Leafeon as he ran towards them and used tackle on the Machoke which distracted it enough that Akito could get a payback attack on it and it hit him but only seemed to infuriate him then Satoru used Helping hand on Akito while he charged up another attack but while he was using it the Machoke was able to hit him with a punch sending him flying but not before he was hit by Akito's dark pulse and knocked out. Akito quickly ran over to Satoru and helped him up

"Are you okay" he asked the Eevee

"Im fine it's just a bruise"Satoru replied wincing as he started to get up

"Akito. Is that you"the Leafeon said

"yes that was my name last time I checked"he replied with his usual sarcasm as he turned to face her but stopped when he saw her "Azami?.. Is that you."

"Yeah it's me,but who's he" she said gesturing towards Satoru

"He's Satoru it's a long story"Akito replied with an I'll tell you later look

"Satoru this is Azami. We're old friends"Akito told Satoru when he saw the puzzled look on his face

he wanted to ask where they knew each other from but felt that it was a touchy subject so he decided against it and instead said

"Hi I'm Satoru nice to meet you"

"Hey we should be getting back to our camp it almost night" said Akito

"Shouldn't we check the carts" said Satoru

"To the victor go the spoils" said Azami

"Victor! You didn't do anything"exclaimed the Umbreon

"Details details"replied the Leafeon as she started to go towards the nearest cart forgetting her injury as she hit the ground with a dull thud

"Oww"she groaned clutching her leg

"Stay here and keep watch tell us if anything comes close" Akito said trying to hide his smile

"Yeah like I have a choice"Azami snapped

"Hold on I have some Oran berries in my bag" sad Satoru as he ran to where he had stashed his bag and came back with a berry in his mouth

"Here" he said dropping it at her feet

"Thanks" she replied before she ate the berry

"Hey Satoru come help me with this" he heard Akito say from one of the carts

"Going" he replied as he ran to help

"There you are help me pull this box out" said Akito. Satoru grabbed part of the handle that was attached to the box and started tugging

"Almost there"he heard Akito grunt he gave one last tug and the box popped out throwing both of them back

"Ugh,whats in it?"Satoru asked

"Lets open it and see" Akito replied as they both tried to open the latch (Hard when you don't have thumbs isn't it) after about a minute of pawing they finally opened the case "Finally let's see whats inside" said Satoru as he jumped onto another box and gasping when he saw what was inside

"Akito look they're TM's" he said excitedly

"That's great but there's only one problem"he said

"Well there's too many to carry so that means we can't take all of them"he replied Satoru looked sad then caught on to what he had meant

"Which ones are there" he asked his tail wagging crazily

"well lets see there's Substitute,and Hidden Power,and Secret Power,and Energy ball and a few more"he said as he pawed through them all

"Let's carry these back to camp in our bags" Akito said stuffing a few in his bag

"Are you two almost done yet"they heard Azami shout from outside

"We're going we're going you don't have to be impatient" Akito shouted back

"Let's go it's almost nighttime" Akito said as he jumped out of the cart Satoru following soon after

"hey Azami you won't believe what we found in there guess" Satoru said

"Okay I give what was it"she replied

"TM's a whole case of them" them he replied jumping up and down the whole time

"A WHOLE CASE" she said her jaw practically dropping to the floor

"Yeah they were under a few boxes but we managed to pull it out" Akito said dismissively

"Anyways we should get back to camp"

"Okay I guess you're right can anyone help me up" Azami said Satoru soon appearing at her side to help her up. Slowed by Azami's injury and the added weight of the TM's by the time they got back to camp it was dark and they were exhausted

Akito's POV

"Hey let me take a look at that leg"he said wondering how bad the injury was it was very bad

"I should have looked at it as soon as we rescued her" he scolded himself looking at the broken leg

"Hey Satoru do you know yawn" he asked

"No why?" the Eevee replied

"I was hoping I could use it as an anesthetic I'll have to find something else"he thought grimly

he looked through the supplies they had stolen but couldn't find anything he could use as a painkiller but all he found was a small bag labeled

"STUN SPORE"

"well it's better than nothing" he thought when he remembered the TM's they had found and looked through them but couldn't find anything there either

"well it was worth a shot"he thought sullenly going back towards Azami with the bag between his teeth he put it down

"Your leg's broken badly and the bone needs to be set"he said trying to remain calm

"wait so is that some sort of painkiller" she asked

"No it's stun spore I couldn't find anything the closest thing I have is this"he said starting to lose his calm

"Well I might as well get it over with"she said letting out a sigh

"Satoru bring me a rag or something" he nodded and ran over to his bag and came back with a piece of cloth dropping it in front of her

"Okay let start" Akito said sprinkling some of the powder onto Azami

"Are you ready" he asked she just nodded as she had the cloth between her teeth

"On 3. 1... 2... 3"he said pulling on her leg to make the bone realign she screamed into the cloth not being able to move because of the paralysis until finally with an audible snap the bone popped into place

"Satoru get me some wood and a bandage"Akito said stammering a bit Satoru who had been cowering with his ears covered nodded and brought him the items

"How did you break your leg anyways"Akito asked as he made the splint

"I got hit by a low kick from one of those idiots thats when they caught me"she said

"You came up here to evolve" he asked

"Yup I had evolved just before I got caught."

"So where are we going"she asked

"Well if you can remember anything they might have said that could be our next move"he replied

"I think I heard them talking about having some trouble near somewhere called Hearthome city" she said

"Well that's were we're headed next"Akito replied

"That is if you want to join our little vendetta here"he added

"well even if all this hadn't had happened I would still go"she replied

"besides knowing you you'll get yourself in trouble it's my job to make sure you don't" she said

"Then as soon as your leg heals we'll go" he said

Name: Azami Hatake

Species: Leafeon

Gender: Female

Age: 15 (human) years old

Personality: ESFP- Performer

Height: 2,03

Weight: 54 pounds

**So what do you think of Azami so far any guesses on how her and Akito know each other anyway please R/R thanks to Farla for advice**


	5. Chapter 5

Silver Chapter 5 "Hearthome"

Akito's POV

They had finally arrived at what was formerly Hearthome city and it was eerily quiet they padded forward cautiously Akito could've sworn he saw something watching them from the shadows they kept walking through the ruins when they were assaulted by something suddenly ran straight at him but right before it hit him it stopped used flash right in his face blinding him

"That speed and this insufferable sense of humor meant it can only be"Akito realized "Goddammit Raiden" Akito shouted as he tried to recover from the attack

"Aww come on lighten up Akito what about you Azami you appreciate a good prank don't you"he said

"You're just lucky I can't see you Raiden"

"well what about him. Wait is he your.." he said giving Akito a strong nosebleed(Soul Eater style).by this time they were starting to regain their sight

"Well with that mindset I see you haven't changed at all" Azami replied as she slapped him

Name: Raiden Kazehaya

Species: Jolteon

Age: 14 (human) years old

Personality: ISTP- Mechanic

Height: 2,5

Weight: 54 pounds

"What was that for"he shouted

"Your dumb sense of humor thats what if this is how you greet old friends after years then you need to see a shrink" she shouted back

"Besides what are you doing here Raiden you know there's FNK members around here" Akito said now fully recovered

"I know that and I was about to ask you the same thing" he said "We're trying to find them" Akito said getting irritated

"Dude I always thought you were crazy but now"he sighed

"well I know I can't stop you so follow me"he said as he lead them somewhere "Oh and by the way you might want to say hi to Setsuko while your here" he said as they continued walking and having to jump on top of cars they eventually arrived at some sort of human ruin

"So this is the FNK base?"Akito asked

"Huh fuck no this is a SLA base"he said

"What's the SLA?"Satoru asked

"It's the Sinnoh Liberation Army"Raiden replied

"Let's go inside it might not be safe out here"he said. Once they were inside they saw the true scale of the building it was massive with high vaulted ceilings which seemed to have walkways suspended from them

"Are you sure it's okay for the SLA to be here Raiden" Satoru asked

"of course nothing bad has happened and it's abandoned"he replied

"it just seems wrong to me it's like it's breaking some sort of rule" he muttered(Geneva conventions)

"Raiden commander Balden wants to see you. wait who are they never mind just go see to him now" said a Pidgey.

"Come on we shouldn't keep him waiting just follow me" he said as he led them into a room

"You wanted to see me commander"he said

"Yes Raiden I need you to- who are they"asked the Arcanine

"Oh they're old friends of mine" he said before introducing each of them

"Anyways I need you to go do some more recon on the FNK base"

"yes sir" he said "as for the rest of you I understand you were looking for the FNK. Why?"

"It's because we have a score to settle with them"responded Akito

"I have a feeling you're not going to be persuaded otherwise"he sighed

"Because we won't"Azami replied

"well then try to make yourselves useful while you're here"he said as they walked back down the hallway

"So the commander seems like a nice guy"said Akito

"He is he's never stayed at base during an operation, he puts his own ass on the line unlike most of the commanders"replied Raiden. As they were outside the building he stopped "You should visit Setsuko while I'm out she's usually in the food storage which is over that way"he said gesturing to a nearby building "Well I should get going"

"Be careful"said Azami

"I will"they heard him say as he ran away into the city

"Well let's go see Setsuko"said Azami

"We do need to kill time."said Akito "And besides the commander did say to make ourselves useful we might as well help while we're there"

"Then let's go"she replied. Later as they were nearing the food storage

"I wonder if she's changed"Akito thought aloud

"I don't think so, I mean that kind of personality goes down to someones core doesn't it?"Azami replied

"I guess so, well we're about to find out"he said as they entered the storage they were barely inside when they met Setsuko who practically tackled Azami

"Where have you been"she said

"It's a really long story"Azami replied

"Well we've got time come on you can tell me while we work" Setsuko said as she went towards the back of the area. While they stored food they filled Setsuko in on what had happened over the past couple of months purposefully leaving out some of the details.

"So thats what' happened wow I've just been sitting here all this time..."she said sounding somewhat sad "Well if you're looking for the FNK you came at the right time" she said somewhat happier

"Why?" asked Akito "Well lately there's been rumors that they've found an FNK base"she said lowering her voice

"Really"they exclaimed "

Yes lately there been more patrols than there usually are"she replied "By the way have you seen Raiden?"she asked

"Yeah the commander sent him on a recon mission when we got here"Azami answered

"What! He's on recon!" Setsuko exclaimed

"Yeah what about it"replied Akito

"No you don't understand"she said "Recon missions have a one in five success rate"she said

"ONE IN FIVE!" everyone shouted

"he's been out to long" "I need to go find him"she said starting for the exit

"Wait"Akito said stopping her "He'll be fine I'm sure of it"he said

"But how can you know"she replied

"I don't but if we go after him then there'd be an even lower chance of him succeeding"he answered simply. Almost immediately after he said that Raiden walked in

"I had a feeling you'd be here"he said as he casually walked in

"Raiden!" "How could you accept that mission"Azami snapped glaring at him

"I can't really say no he is the commander besides we need fresh intel"he replied

"That doesn't matter you can't just run straight into danger like that"Setsuko said clearly worried

"But I'm one of the only people that are fast enough to be in recon, even the ghost types can't get enough info"he said trying to defend himself from Azami at the same time when another Pidgey came in through a hole in the roof

"The commander wants all Combat personnel to report to the base for briefing" it said to Raiden

"I'll be right there" he responded backing away from Azami "I guess I'll see you later"he said as he started to leave

"We're going too"Akito and the others said

"What! But you're not even in the SLA"he said

"It doesn't matter we're going to fight" Akito replied

"Even you"he said to Setsuko

"I can't stay here I need to fight"she replied

"I guess that means I can't change your minds"he sighed

"Nope now let's get going" Azami said cheerfully as she exited the building.

Name: Setsuko Yukimori

Species: Glaceon

Age: 14 (human) years old

Personality: ESFJ- Caregiver

Height: 2,07

Weight: 56 pounds

They were one of the last groups to arrive and upon entering they saw the commander and a Pidgeot standing on a piece of ruble that served as a sort of platform with a map of a building behind them

"Who's he"asked Akito

"He's the commander of the SLA's Air Forces I think his name was Guthrie"replied Raiden whispering

"Attention everyone"said commander Balden making all the whispering quiet down "

The reason you're here is that we have discovered an FNK base"he said

"So it looks like the rumors are true"thought Akito

"We are going to attack the base and free any prisoners as well as capture their commander if possible"continued the commander

"We'll be working with the Air Force on this mission they will provide transportation as well as support" "The attack shall proceed as follows"said commander Guthrie

"The operation will begin at 7:00. First the base will be hit by projectile attacks. Then at exactly 7:30 the first wave will go in through the roof and these points"he said pointing at highlighted areas of the map

"As soon as you find the commander signal the others and wait for backup before engaging" commander Balden added "Then at 8:00 the second wave will enter through the main entrances"

"After that at 10:00 go to your extraction point"said Guthrie disregarding Balden "There will also be snipers positioned here, here, here, here, here, and here"he said

"That is all report to your assigned transport at dawn"

"This must be a big mission if they're bringing in the Air Forces AND snipers"said Raiden

"What do you mean"said Akito

"The SLA only has about 1,000 weapons" "And even less Ammo for them so they only use them in big raids and desperate situations"he said

"Wait what group are we in"asked Azami

"I don't know"said Raiden

"Look there's commander Balden let's go ask him"said Satoru pointing towards the Arcanine

"Commander what do we do?"asked Akito

"You're going to fight" he said shocked

"Like I said we have a score to settle"Akito replied

"I have a feeling that you won't take no for an answer"he sighed

"Well if I can't stop you then I might as well help you"

"You'll be in squad 5 of the first wave he's your transport"said the commander pointing at a Swellow

"Go pick up your equipment then report to him at dawn"he said As they were walking towards the armory which was next door Akito was asking Raiden and Setsuko about which moves they had

"How about Charge Beam"

"No I haven't learned that one"

"Or Thunder"Akito asked

"I wish I knew that one"he replied

"Well then here you go"said Akito throwing him the TM

"What the fuck where the hell did you find this"he asked

"The convoy we ambushed we found a whole case of them"Akito answered

"Oh that reminds me here"he said handing Setsuko two TM's

"Thanks"she replied

"what're they for"

"The top one's Ice Beam and the bottom one is Blizzard"he replied

"What do we do with the rest"Satoru asked

"I suggest we give half to the SLA and sell the other half" said Raiden

"You're just saying that because you're in the SLA"said Azami "For your information im NOT in the SLA I just work with them"he replied

"More like for them"said Akito as they entered the armory

"We're squad 5"Raiden said to the receptionist while the receptionist was getting their equipment a Lucario holding a rather large rifle turned around

"Squad 5 you said"she asked

"Yes"replied Akito cautiously

"I'm the sniper assigned to your area and let me tell you. You've got a hard job tomorrow"she said

"the name's Yumiko. Yumiko Hawkeye

"Hi Yumiko but what do you mean we got the hard job"asked Raiden

"Huh don't you know your job is to go all the way to the bottom floor"she said

"and I can only keep you alive on the above-ground floors"she said

"above ground. How many floors are there"asked Azami

"They told me that there were at least 9 five above four below ground"she said starting to leave

"How can she sound so cheerful about this"though Akito

"your equipment is ready"said the receptionist to Raiden who turned around to get the bag

"Wait a second"said Yumiko

"Is he part of the squad too"she asked pointing at Satoru

"Yes I am" he said to her

"You can't be serious you're only a kid"she said

"I'm still going"he said defiantly

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to keep you alive"she said to herself as she left

"Hey guys come look at this"said Raiden holding the bag

"what's that"asked Setsuko

"It's a WCH" he said

"But I looks like they forgot to charge the batteries"

"Well then it looks like you've got work Raiden"said Azami

"Huh"he said then he caught on to what she meant

"What! You don't expect me to this do you!"he asked

"You're the only electric type I see around here"Azami said

"But I can't"he started then seeing Azami glaring at him he started charging them. By the time he figured out and finished it was getting dark out so Setsuko led them to where they would sleep.

**sorry I knew I said I would have regular updates but I couldn't upload this monday because well to make a long story short I got someone****_ really_**** pissed off at me**


	6. Chapter 6

Silver Chapter 6 "Operation Gridlock"

Akito woke up when he was hit by a Thunder Shock attack "Oww what was that for"he asked "Stop complaining it's almost dawn we need to get ready here put this on"said Azami as she threw the WCH at him it fit a bit awkwardly because of his ear shape but he managed to get it on they met the others at the pick up point he then noticed that Azami was wearing a bag "where did you get that"he asked her "the SLA gave it to me they said that I was going to be the squad's medic"said answered as they got onto the Swellow they left before dawn and quickly climbed above the clouds through small gaps in the cloud cover he saw the assortment of Flame Bursts, Metal Bursts, and Seed Bombs shot at the building "we're going in"he heard the Swellow say as they went into a steep dive moments before the bombardment stopped and used hidden power on the ceiling making a hole big enough for them to enter through "JUMP"she said as she pulled out of the dive they quickly jumped off the Swellow and into the hole they landed in the middle of a room that looked like a laboratory and once they were all inside the Swellow flew off leaving them "I guess we're stuck here until we finish the mission"Raiden said "I hear someone coming"said Satoru and they all pressed themselves against the door-frame they could hear someone running then he stopped outside of the doorway "we need to alert the commander" he heard him say "activate the alarm"the other said then Akito jumped through the doorway and seeing the two Sneasels he knocked both of them off their feet with a Dark Pulse then hit one with an Iron Tail knocking it out he turned and tackled the other who was trying to pull a switch on the wall and he hit it with a shadow ball knocking it out. "You do know that there's no way they didn't notice that"said Raiden "Yes but if they pull the alarm this whole place might go into lock-down or something"said Akito "I learned that one the hard way"he thought remembering one of his failed escape attempts "You're right let's get going before someone does set off the alarm"Raiden replied. As they ran through the building Azami asked "What are we looking for" "the stairs or something"Raiden replied "Look up ahead"Setsuko said as they turned the corner "A cargo elevator perfect"said Akito "Quick let's get in"he said as they saw a group of guards headed towards them the lead guard was hit in the head by a bullets Satoru used Shadow Ball on the rest before they could reach them "Nice job kid"said Raiden panting as the elevator door closed they hit the button for the lowest floor as it started descending Satoru shuddered "What's wrong am I too close to you" Setsuko asked "No it's not that I've just got a really bad feeling about this"Satoru said "That's normal kid"replied Raiden then the elevator opened "I thought that there were supposed to be under ground floors"Azami said

"There are but we can't reach them from this elevator I'm assuming"Akito said "Lets move"said Raiden. They ran down the hallway when suddenly Satoru stopped them "can you smell that"he said and they all opened their mouths to get a better scent "smells like other Pokemon" said Azami "they must be in there"said Akito pointing towards a room at the end of the hall "Let's go help them then"said Setsuko running towards the room. They entered the room and freed the prisoners taking the inhibitors off of the psychic types and continued looking for the way down they rounded another corner "What time is it"asked Akito "It's 8:00" replied Azami "Then the second wave should be coming in any time

now"said Akito they were about to turn another corner when Satoru stopped them again "look"he said pointing to a faded sign on the wall "what about it"asked Raiden "can't you read it"he said puzzled "You're a genius Satoru" "It says EMERGENCY STAIRWELL"said Akito pushing the door open when it finally opened(turns out it opened outwards) they saw that the stairs had been partially destroyed "well have to find another way"said Raiden turning to leave "No wait Setsuko use ice beam on the side of the rail"said Akito "Okay"she replied creating a bridge of ice "let's go we have to move before it melts"he said they made it just in time"Now what" asked Azami "now we go to the bottom floor"replied Akito. After about ten minutes of climbing down and a few more ice bridges they reached the bottom of the stairwell they opened the door and went down the hallway but stopped when they reached a door Raiden peered into the room and quickly pulled himself back "I think that the commander"he said "this is squad five we've located the enemy's commander"Akito said into the radio "SQUAD 5 WE ARE SENDING REINFORCEMENTS DO NOT ENGAGE I REPEAT DO NOT ENGAGE"the voice on the other end said "they want us to wait for reinforcements"Akito said "screw that I'm going in"Raiden said "wait don't"Setsuko started but he didn't listen as he ran into the room all they could do was watch as the Toxicroak turned and hit Raiden with a Rock Smash that knocked him out and sent him flying across the room"Raiden!"Setsuko cried as she ran to his side "So much for waiting" Akito thought as he, Azami,and Satoru ran into the room "So you've saved me the trouble of finding you"the Toxicroak said "We're going to get even with with you"Akito shouted charging up an attack but surprisingly the first attack was Satoru's Shadow Ball which hit him in the chest then Akito used his Dark Pulse almost immediately after witch sent the Toxicroak teetering backwards everyone continued attacking him but he started to dodge almost all of the attacks "Now this isn't fair now is it"he said as he darted to the left to avoid Satoru's tackle he then hit a switch on the wall which released a yellow powder from holes in the roof "It's Stun Spore"Akito realized holding his breath to avoid getting paralyzed and thankfully by the time he couldn't hold it any more the spores had settled and stuck to the ground "Well since you managed to escape that how about we make a deal"the Toxicroak said "I won't negotiate with you"Akito shouted back "Now now I think this deal will interest you" the Toxicroak said "A fight between me and you" "What's the catch"he asked "There is none if you win you and your friends get the location of another base, but if I win I'm dragging all of you to a cell back at the lab"he said "don't trust him" Azami said "It's not worth it" Setsuko shouted "I-I accept"he said "What he's too strong even for you"Setsuko said "Don't worry you guys I won't lose besides we don't have a choice"he said "Well then let's get started your move"the Toxicroak said Akito ran at him and used a Take-down attack then he jumped back and used a Shadow Ball knocking the Toxicroak back a bit but he quickly recovered and used a Cross Chop attack which Akito barely dodged then Akito ran back towards him and used Bite but the Toxicroak blocked it with his arm taking less damage than he would've Akito jumped back and started running at him again he jumped and was about to use a Foul Play attack to knock him out when he was hit by a Cross Chop that sent him crashing down "AKITO!"Azami shouted "Akito that your name where do I remember that from"the Toxicroak said thinking for a bit "Oh now I remember you were that Sylveon's son weren't you" "What you're the one who" "Yes I'm the one who killed her I can still remember it like it was yesterday"he said

/Flashback/

"Akito take your brother and run!"the Sylveon told the Eevee "but-" "GO! Don't look back"she shouted he grabbed the smaller Eevee and started to run he glanced back and saw his mother get hit in the chest by a punch even at his age he knew she wouldn't recover from it he started crying as he ran deeper into the forest but he didn't look were he was going and he dropped the Eevee as he tripped and fell of a cliff getting knocked out by the impact

/End Flashback/

"Well I guess you'll finally see her again then"the Toxicroak said as he brought his claw down to finish him but before he could hit him a yellow mass jumped in front of him and was hit across the flank with the attack "Raiden"he gasped as Raiden hit the floor bleeding heavily "you'll pay for this" Akito screamed as he got back up and charged at the Toxicroak he saw his claws extended with a dark aura around them in a Shadow Claw attack then he blacked out.

Satoru's POV

All Satoru could do was watch as Raiden got up and jumped in front of the Toxicroak and then as he fell to the floor with blood gushing outwards. He heard Akito scream and start to charge using... a Shadow Claw attack? But something was different he saw Akito's eyes as he charged they had changed from it's normal silver to pure red he caught the Toxicroak by surprise and hit him straight on with the Shadow Claw then he jumped back and charged again repeating over and over eventually the Toxicroak managed to hit him on his side but it only seemed to infuriate him more "is that really Akito"thought Satoru as he saw Akito recover from another attack faster than anyone could have by this time the hit were wearing down Akito but the Toxicroak seemed to be one hit away from being defeated Akito charged and used Shadow Claw again the Toxicroak blocked it by crossing his arms before it hit but this time instead of jumping away Akito jumped straight up and came down on top of the Toxicroak knocking him to the floor he was about to finish him off when Azami screamed "Stop Akito don't do it"this seemed to snap him out of his feral state with his eyes returning to silver and instead of finishing the Toxicroak he knocked it out with a Dark Pulse then he climbed off tried to take another step but slumped to the floor and passed out. The paralysis wore off and they all ran to Raiden his blood-pool had grown and the bleeding hadn't stopped "Please stay awake" Setsuko told him as Azami put some sort of powder into his wound he cried out in pain "Stop that you're hurting him"Setsuko begged Azami "It's a disinfectant"she replied "Satoru get me some bandages quick"she said

he ran to her bag and pulled out a roll of bandages "here"he said as he gave it to her "I need you to put some pressure right here"she said he put his paws were she pointed and the bleeding seemed to slow a bit "What should I do"Setsuko asked "Go make sure Akito's okay"she replied Azami had started to bandage Raiden when he said "Stop it's too late"and tried to stop her from bandaging him "No its not but it will be if I can't stop this bleeding"she said "Just try to stay awake" "I wish I could've done something to prevent this"Satoru though as he applied pressure to the wound he was getting sore but he didn't dare relax his paws then another squad came running in "We need a medevac"the leader said into his radio a few minutes later a Gardevoir and four other Pokemon came in and put Raiden and Akito onto stretchers then carried then off then the squad led them to their extraction point and they left.

**So this was a sad chapter and you might be able to piece together some more of the plot regarding Satoru and Akito's back-story and F.Y.I. the next chapter is going to get really sad reviews are welcome as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

Silver Chapter 7 "Lament"

Akito's POV

Akito woke up in a strange room it was actually a tent that had been set up as a makeshift hospital by the SLA "Akito you're up"he heard the voice was... Azami's "What happened"he asked his voice sounded a bit scratchy as if he hadn't used it in a while "You don't remember?"she asked "We were fighting the enemy commander when..."she trailed off "I remember now Raiden. Is he okay!?"he said starting to get up but before he could she stopped him "Raiden's fine"she said trying to calm him "It's strange I can't remember anything after that"he said "You really can't remember?"she said sounding puzzled but there was something else in her voice was that...fear? "Do you really want to know?"she asked "Why does she sound like she's afraid of me?"he thought "After Raiden got hit what's the last thing you can remember" "I remember jumping at the Toxicroak then when I saw my paws I was using Shadow Claw but there was something else.. It wasn't just anger it was darker stronger I felt it grow then I blacked out"he said "I can't remember anything after that" "Well if you really want to know I'll tell you"she said "What happened was after you used Shadow Claw your eyes turned red and you went berserk at one point you got Toxicroak on the floor and you almost.. but then your eyes went back to silver and you passed out"she said somewhat apprehensively"That was three days ago" "Three days! I've been unconscious for three days!" he exclaimed "what about Satoru and Setsuko are they okay?"he asked "They're both fine Satoru's just got a nasty bruise,but Setsuko hasn't left Raiden since we got back"she replied "About Satoru he should be back by now" "He's taken over Setsuko's job at the storage so she could be with Raiden." "I should go get him to tell him you're up"she said"No I'll go tell him myself"Akito said starting to get up this time though Azami didn't stop him he stumbled a bit first but eventually he was able to walk without Azami's help. It took him twice as long as it usually did but he eventually got to the food storage. When he got there he saw Satoru working but looking a bit depressed Akito leaned against the door-frame he was about to say something when Satoru saw him and ran up to him practically tackling him "You're awake"Satoru shouted joyously "So does that mean that Raiden is up too"he asked his tail waging from side to side "Raiden is still..."he stopped "Akito during the fight you-" "Azami told me what happened"Akito interrupted "but let's not talk about that" "Do you know where Raiden is"Akito asked "Uh-huh, I'll take you there"Satoru replied. While they were walking Satoru asked "So can you use Shadow Claw now?" "I don't know let me try"Akito replied he stopped and concentrated on focusing energy into his claws but gave up looking for after a few minutes "I guess not"he replied as they continued walking towards the tent. They walked in and saw Raiden laying on his side "Hey Akito you're finally up"he said in his usual demeanor "So how do you feel"Akito asked "Fine, it itches like hell though" he replied "Raiden why did you-" "Because, if we don't stick together. Then we're the same as them"he said before Akito could finish "But still I'd probably be-" "Relax I know you'd do the same thing for me, let's just say ya owe me one"he interrupted again "Deal" Akito said knowing from experience that there was no point in arguing but there was still one thing picking at his mind "hey Akito let's go eat" Satoru said "yeah come on Akito let's go"Raiden said starting to stand he noticed that Raiden's legs were trembling as if he were about to fall "Raiden hold on a second let me help you"Akito said helping Raiden walk just before he was about to fall back down. They made they're way to the mess when they got there they saw Azami and Setsuko sitting next to each other eating they got their food and sat down next to them they were all concentrated on eating until Setsuko broke the awkward silence "Hey I've been thinking"she started meekly "Since we've all survived this long maybe..."she didn't have to say anything else everyone (except Satoru) understood exactly what she meant that since we have all survived maybe the others did too "But how?" Azami asked "most of the adults probably didn't escape"Akito said remembering his mother "But remember Akito that was because they bought us time to escape"Raiden reminded him "But doesn't that mean that all of the kids were able to escape" Setsuko realized "but even if we did the rest could have been caught afterwards or died some other way"Akito said "But if there's even a chance then we have to try" Setsuko argued "Okay so lets say that this is Pax"he said drawing a square in the dust "Did anyone see where people ran"he asked "I saw someone while I was running they ran to the forest to the south"said Azami "I saw someone running while carrying something"Raiden said "That was probably me I think I heard someone to the southeast"Akito responded "I saw a bunch of people running towards the East and I think a couple people to the North"Setsuko added meanwhile Akito was adding all this to the sketch "How come no one went West"he asked "because that's where they came from"Raiden answered "Hang on"Akito said "Notice what was in the directions they ran towards"he asked "Aren't those human ruins"Satoru said "Okay so I say we go to those places to see if anyone's there"Raiden said "At the very least we could get clues from anyone along the way"Azami added "Maybe we could make another town"Setsuko added hopefully "Well what're we going to call it"Raiden said "Why not just New Pax"Azami said bluntly "Guys let's cross that bridge when we get to it"Akito said "What ruin should we head for first"Setsuko asked "Let's just go to the closest one"Raiden said "That would be...Oreburgh City"Akito said trying to remember "Well then lets go there"Raiden said Impatiently "As much as I hate to admit it I agree"Azami said "I'm in"Setsuko said "Well then we're going to Oreburgh"Akito finished

**well this was a long chapter and sorry about the mistake if were reading on I couldn't fix it until recently also what do you think of Akito's mysterious use of shadow claw also fun-fact at one point I considered making Raiden comatose**


	8. Chapter 8

Silver Chapter 8 "Steel and fire"

FNK base

Third person POV

An Umbreon with red rings is standing in a room when a Sneasel walks in "So you were the only survivor of the Hearthome base" the Umbreon says "Yes sir" the Sneasel replied nervously "Why was it destroyed?" he asked "They attacked without warning and we we're overrun before we could organize sir" the Sneasel answered nervously "Well i suppose that's a good explanation" the Umbreon replied walking towards the Sneasel just as he lets out a sigh of relief the Umbreon jumps and slices his throat he walks out into the hall "you"he says pointing a Machoke "yes you clean up the mess in there I need to go wash up" he then walks down the hall "Oh Takehiko can you see what you can find out about a shiny Umbreon with silver eyes" "And yes there will be a good payment for this"he says as he passes a Vulpix "How good?" the Vulpix asks "he whispers something into his ear which makes the Vulpix's eyes widen "I'm on it right away sir"

* * *

><p>Akito's POV<p>

The next few days were uneventful and by the end of the week they had passed through Mt. Coronet and were close to Oreburgh . Akito woke up still feeling somewhat tired "I knew I shouldn't have volunteered for first watch"he thought as he got up and stretched "Come on, get up"Azami said "Easy for you to say we can't photosynthesize"Raiden told her while yawning "Raiden you're not one to complain I'm the nocturnal one here"Akito replied as he got some food out of his bag and started eating "Hey Raiden have you been picking up anything on that radio"Akito asked "No"he answered while putting another berry in his mouth .After they had finished eating they got up and started hiking west again "Are we there yet?"Satoru asked "Not yet" Akito replied "How much longer?"he whined "Not much more we should almost be there" "Hey Akito wasn't this a mining town"Raiden asked "I think so"he answered "Maybe It's something the SLA could use like steel" "I seriously doubt it Raiden and besides isn't steel an alloy"he answered getting more annoyed "Akito look over here"he heard Azami say he looked over at where she was and saw that there was a Flareon fighting two Whimsicott "Is he... losing" "Should we help him"Raiden asked "Maybe but he does have a type advantage"... "I'll help him"Akito sighed they had been waiting for a while and he didn't seem to be winning... or improving he used a Shadow Ball to knock one out then used a Dark Pulse to knock the other out "Hey are you okay-" "I don't need your help!"the Flareon shouted at him "Hey is this how you-" "I could've beaten them myself"he interjected again "Yeah right you have a type advantage and you were still losing"Akito shouted back "I was not losing"the Flareon shouted back "Akito give up your both stubborn we get it"Raiden said "I AM NOT STUBBORN!"they both shouted back at him "then stop arguing and shut up already"Azami told him he gritted his teeth in anger but stopped talking "Ha look at you scared of your girlfriend"the Flareon sneered "she's not my girlfriend now shut up you giant hairball"Akito shouted "Don't tell me to shut up you giant glow-stick"he shouted back "WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY"Azami shouted making them both stop arguing "you"she said to the Flareon "What's your name" "Hiashi"he said "Well Hiashi it looks like we'll have to take you to your home now start walking" the Flareon thought for a moment then started walking. They came to a house after a while it was a one-story house with a chimney and open area in the back "You live here?" Raiden asked "Not alone I live with Kajiya" Hiashi said "Who's Kajiya"Akito asked "I'm Kajiya"a Lucario with slightly darker fur said "Hiashi where have you been picking fights as usual I'm assuming" "Not just that he was losing the fight too"Azami said "Against a grass type of all things"Raiden added "Hiashi that's a new low even for you"the Lucario said "I would've won if they hadn't-" "Yeah yeah I know you would've won if they hadn't saved your sorry ass I know now get back here how am I supposed to forge steel without fire huh"the Lucario said "Anyways thanks for saving him what do you want as payment"Kajiya asked "Nothing"Akito replied "What don't be ridiculous come on what do you want I've got necklaces, bracelets, rings I've also got some weapons if you need them all made out of first quality steel I can't really make much since it's so hard to get and smelt but I manage" "No really we don't need any payment"Akito said "Hey Raiden"Satoru said "yeah Satoru"Doesn't the SLA need more steel"Satoru asked "Satoru you already heard Kajiya say that they can't make much"he responded "But couldn't the SLA help with getting it and smelting it"Setsuko said "How can Satoru think of all these ideas"Akito thought to himself "Well the SLA does have the resources but how will we reach them we could go to Oreburgh city odds are we can probably reach them from there"Akito said "And if not we could go to Jubilife city" "but first we should get to Oreburgh" Akito said. After they finished talking with Kajiya they left and by sunset they were at the city.

**Sorry about how this chapter was behind schedule and for how short it was and believe it or not it's not a filler there is plot development and it will be major later on and FYI I have completely used up my buffer so there is a slight chance that updates could be slower but I will try to keep up will them and if I hit rock bottom I might slow to twice a month but it will not be discontinued(without closure in the form of a short story like Serenity was in Firefly or some other way but there is be a one in a thousand chance of that at the moment so do not fear) Curse you CBA testing and scripted lessons seriously in school are giving us a bunch of work ****that's a load of shiest like essays in every class period and the scripted lessons valen ****_mierda _****and the principal**** es una puta buena para nada who**** hates children as always and i might get a phone upgrade which means Iwill be able to write more often which means faster updates :) please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Jubilife?"

Akito's POV

The next day they woke up around 10 A.M. and started looking to see if anyone was coming and after about a half hour they saw a Fletchinder start to circle before landing in front of them "Hey Jiyu how have you been"Raiden said as he ran towards him "Same as always I see you're doing well"he replied "they told me to pick up a message"he asked "Oh here it is"Raiden said as he handed it to him "Okay see ya"he said as he flew off "What now?" asked Kajiya "they should respond soon I said that you were trustworthy so"he shrugged "I guess we should leave now if we want to reach Jubilife by today"Akito said "You're right"Setsuko said a bit disappointed Akito understood it wasn't everyday you find someone who's so nice not anymore but they've already lost several years and it will take determination to reach their goal he looked at Satoru how would he tell him that his parents weren't... No that was something to tell him later when the right time appeared but..when would that be "I can't put it off forever" "That wouldn't be fair to Satoru or his adoptive parents"he thought as he remembered the dying words of the Leafeon that had fathered him he sighed and started walking with the others. It took them all day to get to Jubilife through the former route 203 since they kept running into obstacle like trenches and concrete barriers the latter were easier to pass since they were mostly destroyed but they also passed by some old steel fence poles and Raiden stepped on a piece of old barbed wire and when they reached the city it was obvious a battle had taken place with pillboxes and other fortifications all throughout the city and spread among them were destroyed tanks all of them either completely rusted with their wide hatches open (or missing) or destroyed by several things one appeared to have been hit by a Hyper Beam another had a hole in the front that was an almost perfect circle and about five in a group were charred on the outside on one of them he looked through the hole where they commander's cupolas hatch had once been and inside it was charred with shrapnel lodged in several places and other than that he saw nothing but charred skeletons in almost non-existent facades the fire had probably ignited the ammunition but more disturbing than that he noticed the fact that almost all the defenses were destroyed by Moves such as Hyper Beam and others like it and that all the vehicles and emplacements faced East and strangest of all there were no tanks or other things that humans always used unless no that would have been impossible with humans at their height of power "I've got a bad feeling about this place"Satoru said "I agree with the little guy"Raiden added "Don't call me little"he snapped back at him "Lets find somewhere we can stay for the night"Azami suggested "Sounds like a plan"Akito replied "How about there"Azami said pointing at a large pillbox that had been abandoned "Well it's not exactly comfortable but there nowhere better nearby"Setsuko said. They set up camp inside there was very little room but after they moved some things they could all fit comfortably Akito set himself down in a corner and stated thinking about what had happened before during the attack had he really just gone berserk all he could remember was that strange looking Shadow Claw but Umbreon couldn't learn Shadow Claw... could they? He kept pondering this but quickly succumbed to sleep. He was floating in a black void with nothing in it when he saw another Umbreon that looked just like him "I've been waiting for you"it said "What do you mean who are you"he demanded "Well since you asked so nicely"it said rolling its eyes "I'll tell you that I'm your subconscious"it said smirking "Okay what do you want?"he asked "What you mean that your not questioning that at all you'll just accept it"it exclaimed "It makes sense, now are you going to tell me something or are you just going to ramble on?"he asked "Well you're impatient" "No I just value my sleep and if you're me shouldn't you know that"he replied "Oh for- just listen do you know how you lost control back there at the FNK base" "Yes" "Well the reason you did that that is that you're primal desire to survive and took over your body"he replied Akito decided to call his subconscious a him it was hi after all that and calling it "it" was getting annoying "Short version?" "You were losing so I pulled the plug and let your base instinct take over"he replied bluntly "So why could I use Shadow Claw?"Akito asked "That what I wanted to talk about that wasn't just your instinct there was something else something powerful a foreign body that wasn't originally a part of you"he said "What was it?"Akito asked "I don't know I'll try to find out but next time that happens I'll take over myself to prevent something bad from happening"his subconscious said "One more thing before you leave" "Yes?" "You can call me Fuyumi"he said "okay I guess I'll wake up now"Akito said as everything started to become blurry around him "Wait I forgot to tell you go to..."Akito tried to hear the rest but he couldn't then instead of waking up he was in another black void but unlike the other one which was calming and seemed to be in a state of knowing this one was unnerving and seemed to be filled with aggression he looked around and saw another Umbreon but unlike Fuyumi who was almost exactly like him this other Umbreon was radiating a dark aura "So you've talked to Fuyumi" it said sounding somewhat annoyed "Let me guess you're my instinct"he asked "Well thanks for taking all the fun out of telling you and you can call me Kurai"it said with a slightly deranged voice that seemed to taunt him "So First I have one question. If you're my instinct wouldn't you be a part of my subconsciousness?"he asked "Actually yes but now I've separated from him and fused with something else"he answered "Let me guess the "foreign body" "actually yes but there's something that you don't know" "wh-" "But I'll let you figure it out yourself"it teased "why-" "I guess you can go now but before you do just remember this everyone around you has the potential to harm you and if I must I will carry out my purpose and help you survive by eliminating _every_ threat""Ciao" it said as everything became blurry again and he woke with a start he saw that Raiden had taken watch he got up and walked over to him "Raiden if you want I'll take over"he said "Thanks I was getting tired" "You're always so tense try to lighten up a bit though"Raiden said yawning before he went inside to sleep "I guess"Akito replied distraught but when he turned towards Raiden he had already went inside so he looked up "A quarter moon" "Half light half dark" "Kind of like me"he thought remembering Fuyumi and Kurai he heard a noise behind him and turned it was only Azami "You couldn't sleep either?"she asked "Nope"he answered "Hey Azami do you remember when you asked me what my dream was" "You mean back when we were still Eevee's of course I remember but you just said" "I want to protect everyone"they both said at the same time smiling "I was so foolish back then"he said "We all were"she said "but it was a dumb dream"he replied "what do you mean?"she asked "If it were that easy to protect everyone then the world wouldn't be this way" "But it's worth trying"she replied "I'm not so sure now"he answered "Akito I've been wanting to ask you something" "Ask me what" he said smiling again "What happened to you after you escaped"she asked his smile faded almost instantly "Are you sure you want to know?"he replied "Yes" "Its nowhere near happy are you sure you want to know"he warned her "I'm sure"she replied "Well don't say I didn't warn you"he sighed before taking a breath "What happened after I left was-"

**Soo sorry for doing this twice in a row but I was exhausted on Saturday from competing in UIL and on Sunday I had to help with my (spoiled rotten) twin brothers and with school on Monday it's just ughhh but enough about my personal life I want to ask you readers what you think will happen in the story... thinking? Well whatever it is let me know in a review I'm currently running low on them *kills bug sitting in review basket* and this is before the blitz * looks at state test hiding around the corner* go away no one likes you *Throws rock at it before it scampers off* I know there hasn't been much Tragedy in this story (yet) but Akito's backstory is going to be a real good one and also for those of you wondering the emblem of the Fumetsu no Kage is a black sword and rifle crossed over a red background and the wrecked tanks at Jubilife are all either Panzer I/II or M2/3 Stuart tanks the reason for this is that since Pokemon are much more capable than animals they were used longer and for more things in war which meant that technology in that field advanced at a slower pace since there wasn't as much demand for it but don't worry there will be a jump in technology I'm sure that some of you already have an idea of what I mean and now it's nearly time to start actually developing the plot into it's full scale as always please R/R (that was a long authors note) but who am I kidding there probably will be delays but I will still keep on writing**


	10. Chapter 10

Silver Chapter 10 "Past Regret" (special back-story chapter)

**Hi I know I usually put this at the end of a chapter but it's the tenth chapter so what the heck since this is an important chapter I will write it in (drum-roll) First Person and depending on how it goes I might implement it more into the story or even do a re-write but this is a bit of an experiment it could go either way so I might go back to third person limited and I know I always say this but on this chapter I really do need a bit more feedback I may write some spin-offs in the future but that depends on several things and now without further adieu I present chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Akito's POV (1st person)<p>

I was out of excuses now I would have to tell Azami what had happened "Are you sure you really want to know"I asked "Yes"she answered "It's nowhere near being happy are you still sure?"i asked again hoping she wouldn't say "I'm sure"that was it there was nothing else I could do to stall "Don't say I didn't warn you" I sighed "What happened after I left. Well I wandered around for a bit but I never went back I was too scared of what would be waiting for me so I just wandered aimlessly and at one point I thought I had found somewhere to stay another town called Solaris it was nice there, so peaceful that they hadn't even heard of the FNK, but eventually I couldn't stay anymore so I was back to wandering and I got as far as Mt. Coronet but then I got caught by the FNK"I told her hoping that it would convince her not to inquire further "And what else happened after that"she asked sounding less certain than before "They interrogated me the normal way at first but when I didn't talk... after that I was put in a Camp and forced to work I evolved there one of the other prisoners my only friend somehow found a moon stone and gave it to me so I could escape"I paused remembering what he had said "The reason I'm giving this to you is that you have something worth living for" "I tried but I couldn't and when they found out that he gave it to me... they killed him"I said remembering his dying words "Then I was moved to a different prison, a lab and I was used there for experiments"I said I paused for a moment to push back the memories "but how did you escape"she asked "I met Satoru. He had gotten in through a vent but was captured. He knew a way out so we escaped through the same vent and after a couple of days I got him back to his parents" "but then how did you find me"she asked "I was getting to that. I was going to leave but I passed out from a poisoned wound and woke in his house. Then the FNK showed up while we were in the town and killed his parents" "but that still doesn't explain why-" "will you let me finish. So the next day we decided to settle our grudge with them loaded up on supplies and left. Then when we were attacking one of their convoy's and you know the rest"I finished "You're still hiding something"she accused "No I'm not"I lied "What is it?"she asked "Nothing!"I growled in frustration "well if you won't tell me-" "They weren't his parents" "What?!" "What I said. They weren't Satoru's real parents"I said "But how-" "His dad told me, before he..." "Does Satoru know?"she asked "No I haven't told him"I said looking down "But-" "Azami you can't tell him... not yet" "Okay"she replied "But you have to tell him someday" "I know" I had to tell him just not now "If we finish this I'll tell him"I replied before she silently went back inside I stayed outside for couple more minutes before going back in to get some sleep /span/p

* * *

><p>********'s POV (1st person)<p>

I had found them after a week of searching I had finally found them "for such a unique group they sure were hard to find"I thought to myself now Isamu will- a sound interrupted my train of thought, I looked around and saw a group of Houndour walking it was probably one of the gangs that claim parts of the country for themselves this couldn't get any better. I walked out of my hiding place looking lost and sure enough one of them walked towards me "hey kid you look lost"he said as the others surrounded me "yes could you give me some directions?"I replied putting on my best innocent kid face the Houndour just smiled but before he could reply he was hit by a Thunderbolt and as soon as they saw their leader get knocked out the others turned tail and ran "Hey are you okay"he asked "yeah I just got roughed up a little"I answered "thats good" he said "hey Raiden why did you run off" a Leafeon asked him "I was just helping this guy"he replied "why didn't you tell us that"a shiny Umbreon said "Well he needed help I didn't think that-" "you never think Raiden" the Leafeon interrupted "you don't need to be so harsh Azami"a Glaceon told her "can't you all stop arguing"the Umbreon sighed "sorry about that"the Jolteon said "I'm Raiden what's yours?" he asked "Takehiko" I answered "why did those guys want with you?" he asked "I don't know I've been trying to find someone for a while and that lead me here" I replied not completely lying "well I hope you find them"the Umbreon said before turning to leave "can't we help him" the Glaceon asked "we have something to do ourselves Setsuko"he told her I was losing my chance "Wait if you're going to be traveling in this area could I come with you?"I asked "I won't slow you down"I added "fine"he sighed "I'm Akito nice to meet you"he said not really sounding happy "I'm Azami you already know Raiden and this is Setsuko"she introduced "hi I'm Satoru nice to meet you"said an Eevee...Crap where did he come from "nice to meet you" I replied this was a bit more than I had expected but I could probably handle myself in a fight if it came to it now for the hard part getting that Umbreon to trust me I sighed internally why couldn't this be a simple assassination then I could've just waited until night and slit his throat heck I probably wouldn't have even needed to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of Takehiko is he flat-out bad or is there more to his character than meets the eye and I know I made a big deal out of the backstory but I've decided to make it a mini-series and I'll make sure that you don't need to read it to understand this and vice-versa plus it will be TONS more tragic than this I also edited chapter 8 because a part that was at the begining somehow got lost when i copied it from Libre Office<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Silver chapter 11 "training"

The next day we hardly saw anyone other than the occasional gang and of course that Vulpix tagging along I think we're almost at the center of Jubilife but I can't even tell with all these buildings around and the most surprising thing is that there isn't anyone ambushing us, Shit I just jinxed it didn't I.

"Hey Akito is something wrong" Satoru asked I looked up from my thoughts

"No I'm fine"I answered

"Where are we going next?"he asked

"Why not Floaroma town" "Floaroma? That name sounds a bit dumb"he said flatly

"It does doesn't it"I answered

"Hey look at this" Raiden said pointing at something "what is that?" I asked moving closer to see

"Its just another dead guy's equipment Raiden"Azami said "No it's more it's another radio" he said

"What's wrong with ours"I asked "nothing but his is better" I looked at the hole in the radio

"I can't really see the improvement" Satoru said "I can salvage some of the parts just give me a moment" he replied as he started to take it apart I sat down to watch him work

"hey Akito where are you from?" Takehiko asked as he sat down next to me

"where are _you_ from?"I asked

"I asked you first"he replied

"Fine I'll tell you ,I'm from a forest a bit north of here" I answered

"that's not very specific"he said

"You haven't answered my question" I reminded

"Okay I'm from a place far northeast of here"he answered

"that wasn't specific either" I said "neither were you" he replied

"fair enough"I sighed

"DONE!" Raiden shouted stepping back

"It looks worse than before Raiden" Azami told him

"Yeah but it's not I just had to... adjust it a bit"he answered

"Hey lets see if it can pick anything up" Satoru said

"Okay just let me turn it on... there"he said turning the radio on

"I'm getting a lot of overlap" "I'll see if I can pick up anything from the SLA"

he said

"Huh thats weird listen" he told me passing the receiver I put against my ear "whats that?" I asked

"It's from Hearthome" he said "but I thought we were out of range?" I said

"we are" "let me check some thing" he said as he started messing with it again

"Whoa!" "what is it?" Satoru asked

"It's using a satellite" he answered "they're still there?" I asked

"I guess" he answered

"I'll see if I can pick anything up nearby" he said before adjusting more things

"I can't really get anything there's too much interference"he finally said after five minutes of trying "lets go I think I can see the edge of town"I told him getting up "Okay I'll try again closer to Floaroma"he said putting the radio back on. We finally made it to the edge of town

"I think we can make it halfway there if we hurry" and after another two hours of walking we were less than a day away from Floaroma town we set up camp and after eating a bit I went to sleep

"This sucks" I said as I saw I was inside my subconscious again "You know I though you'd be happier to see me" Fuyumi said "well you're better than Kurai" I answered "okay well here's the deal Kurai as he calls himself is probably going to take over next time you go... berserk"he said "I know that" I told him "so I'm going to have to train you" "To not go berserk"I asked "No if I did that you would probably go berserk while we were training and you can see the problem with that" he said nonchalantly "Anyways as I was saying I'm going to train you to control the... thing" he said "But wouldn't that still make me go berserk?" I asked

"No and if you did it wouldn't do anything since you're only your conscious mind at the moment"he answered "Okay first I want you to try to use that shadow claw"he said "but I tried that when I was-" "just do it"he said "fine but it won't-"I stopped when I saw the shadow claw forming "how?-"

"I'll explain later"he told me "now try to hit this" he said forming a substitute I lunged at it and clawed its chest destroying it in one hit "you're better than I expected" "now try to hit one that moves" he said making another substitute I lunged at it again but it dodged to one side and I flew past it I ran at it again but this time instead of lunging I jumped to where it would dodge and tried to trip it but immediately after that the shadow claw dissipated

"what happened" I asked "you can't use it forever try to only activate it when you attack" Fuyumi said. I got back up and ran at the copy again it dodged but I jumped at it from the side and tackled it to the ground before using shadow claw to finish it off. "You got the hang of that pretty fast must be since you have a good teacher" Fuyumi said "Now try it with one that fights back".

He created another copy and this time it ran at me, I dodged and tripped it but it rolled and used the momentum to get back up before jumping at me again this time instead of dodging I let it tackle me to the ground before I used Payback knocking it away and instead of charging again it fired a shadow ball at me and sent me flying. "thats right I forgot to tell you how to defend with it" he said laughing

"Akito do you know any moves like reflect or protect?" he asked "no" I answered "hmm that makes this a bit harder. Okay try to do the same thing you did with the claws but this time change the shape" he said I did it and before long I could feel it activating so I pictured it making a small shield in front of me then the energy gathered in front of me and formed an opaque white circle in front of me

"Hey it worked"I said but just after I said that it faded "what happened?" I asked Fuyumi "You stopped focusing" he answered "try it again".

Raiden's POV (1st person)

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed three things 1. Setsuko moved closer to me 2. Takehiko's gone and 3. Akito has a slight dark aura around him wait... what? I moved closer (stepping over Setsuko) and saw him breathing slightly heavier than usual I poked him... nothing

I was about to wake him up when it faded and his breathing went back to normal "must be nothing" I thought before going back to my spot just before I drifted off I saw Takehiko coming back

Takehiko's (1st person) POV a few minutes earlier

"there's new orders" the Spearow said "what are they?" I asked "you have to get them to go to Eterna city"he replied "Anything else?" "Yes commander Hayate says that he'll be sure not to forget the payment"

the Spearow said before flying off "One more mission then- no I need to finish the mission first"I thought going back towards the group and lay down before falling asleep

* * *

><p>flashback/

"Hurry up Katsu" I told the younger Vulpix behind me "If anyone sees us we're dead so stay close to me" "but Take I'm tired and it's the middle of the night" Katsurou whined

"I know but we're almost to the other side" I lied while using a stick to check the ground in front of me finding a land mine "come on now step _exactly_ where I do understand" I said, he nodded.

We kept moving forward while I checked the ground when a searchlight passed nearby we both dropped to the ground and didn't move until it had passed after another 2 hours of agonizingly slow progress we we're at the edge now we just had to pass one last obstacle a barbed wire fence Katsurou moved forward and was about to try go under it when I stopped him

"wait somethings not right" I said "this is too easy" why lay hundreds of land-mines and traps to keep people from crossing if your last line of defense is wire I walked over to the fencepost and saw the hidden trip wire that was just below the lowest length of barbed wire I walked over to the other post and saw that it was connected to a bomb on both sides "Katsu come here" I told him

"okay"he replied "I need you to hold this wire still" I told him "Don't move it at all" I said as he bit down on the middle of the tripwire apprehensively I held my breath before I cut it then attached it to the fencepost using a weak Ember attack

"Keep holding it" I said before doing the same to the other part "Okay let go" I told him "what if it didn't work?" I asked myself bracing for an explosion but thankfully it never came "Let's go someone might have seen us"I said lifting the barbed wire for him after he went through I crawled under and felt the barbs digging into my skin before I got up "Take we did it" he said happily

"Yeah we did Katsu"I replied feeling relieved now we could do anything go to the mainland or another region Kanto ,Johto , maybe even Hoenn. I started walking "Come on Katsu let's g-*click*" I stopped and looked down at my foot. I saw tripwire I had stepped on I looked to where it lead

"FRONT TOWARDS ENEMY" it read there was a mine but the tripwire hadn't triggered it yet but it probably would if I moved I tried to think of some way to disarm it could I use a flamethrower? No that would set it off Extrasensory maybe? No the tripwire would set it off

Protect no that wouldn't be strong enough tried to think of something, anything but I couldn't. "Katsu move away from me carefully" I told him "But Take-" "Go!" I yelled at him "what about you?" he asked

"Don't worry about me" I told him "But-" "NOW!" I yelled "only one of us needs to die" I said quietly he started to walk away slowly once he was a good distance away I decided to step off of it "funny I always thought it'd be fr-"I couldn't finish the though as I was knocked away by the explosion

/end flashback/

* * *

><p>I woke with a start which unfortunately meant I head-butted Setsuko who was trying to wake me up<p>

"ooow what was that for?"she asked "sorry just not used being woken up I guess" I said sheepishly "That's an understatement"she replied rubbing her head "so where are we headed to?" I asked "Floaroma don't you remember" Akito replied

"thats not that far isn't it" I asked "Wow you really have bad memory its a couple hours from here" Raiden said . We ate breakfast before leaving it had only been about an hour when Satoru came over to me "hey Take"he asked giving me a miniature flashback "I'd prefer if you didn't call me that" I said pulling myself back together

"Okay if you say so"he replied "but anyways I wanted to ask you something" "what do you want to ask" "why do you put most of your weight on your left leg"he asked "what I don't" "you can tell by how you walk" he replied "it's just an old injury" I answered

"What's it from?" he asked

"Shrapnel" I answered "Shrapnel from what?" "I don't want to talk about it" I told him

"Why not?"he asked "Because its personal now can you stop asking!" I yelled

"Okay" he said "sorry for yelling its just something I don't want to talk about"I told him "Okay I get it" he said "hey Satoru can I ask something" I asked as he turned back towards the others "sure" he said turning back towards me "How come your parents let you go with Akito and the others?" I asked regretting it instantly as he lowered his gaze "my parents.." "are dead" he answered starting to cry a bit "yours too?" I asked he looked up at me "you mean yours are-"

"yes" I answered "how?" he asked "my mom died from sickness" I said "and my dad was killed by a sniper while he was at the front" I added "I'm sorry for-" "It's okay I'm over it" I said sadly then thought "why am I telling him this he's going to die as soon as we get to Eterna" "do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked "Yes, I have a brother" "i don't want to talk about it" I added softly before he could ask I looked up "we're here already?" I asked surprised "let's see if we can find anyone" Akito said as he walked up to a house and looked in.

After a few more hours we had looked through almost every building in town surprisingly enough the town wasn't that big so it went quickly but when we finished it was late and we were exhausted so we pretty much passed out afterwards which meant more bad memories for me "Fucking wonderful" I thought sarcastically before slipping into yet another memory induced nightmare.

This time it was my dad leaving for war "don't worry" he told me and my mom I'll be back before you know it" he told us "and when I get back there something I'm going to give you Takehiko"he told me before he walked into the building. then it flashed to when we got the news the stony faced Absol with a scar across his chest as he told my mother the news.

I walked up to her to ask what was wrong and saw the color drain from his face "A-Are you Takehiko"he asked stuttering

"yes" I answered "Akio told me to t-to give this to you" he said lowering his gaze as he got a small box from the bag he was carrying and gave it to me"But dad said that-"I stopped as I realized what it meant I ran back into the house crying

after I had finished crying I looked at the box that was next to me it wasn't much just a plain cardboard box I opened it; and took the letter that was on top of everything else I opened it with a claw and read it

Field Sergent Akio Shizuka died in battle of Nondisclosable causes

"nine words, that was all they used to justify his death they didn't even say how" I thought bitterly I moved back to the box and saw what else it had his dog-tags along with a watch and a note I grabbed the note and opened it to read what it said

"to Takehiko

if you're reading this It means that I'm probably KIA and I wish I could have come back but I want you to have this watch It's been passed down through my family and now finally to you I just wish I could have given it to you myself

I couldn't make out anything else out since the rest of the note was covered in dirt and dried blood I looked at the watch it was bloodstained like everything else in the box and it's face had been broken but it was still working perfectly. I put everything back into the box and put it under my bed then cried myself to sleep.

woke up and saw Raiden jerk backwards expecting me to headbutt him

"Wow you actually didn't headbutt me this time" he said

"Gee thanks" I replied sarcastically

"Hey it's true and besides how are you not faster than Raiden if you headbutt him every morning and he doesn't get a chance to dodge?" Azami asked

"It a subconscious urge" I said slightly annoyed by her comment

"Hey Akito where to next"I asked

"I don't know" he said

"how about-" he stopped as we saw a pillar of smoke rising in the distance

"well I guess that answers one question" I said as I started running towards it.

After about 15 minutes of running nonstop we got to a large industrial area and we ran into the main building to see if anyone needed help when "Oh hey Akito how did you end up here?"I heard someone ask

Akito's POV (1st)

I looked up at the person who had spoken and had my fears confirmed as I saw Kajiya looking down at me

"why are you guys in such a rush?"she asked

"We thought this place was burning down" Setsuko said between breaths

"HA! We're just restarting the furnaces" Kajiya said laughing

"What furnaces?" Takehiko asked

"are you serious this is an ironworks what are you expecting candles?"she said sarcastically

"How did you find them?" I asked

"I don't know ask Balden"she answered

"I will next time I-" I was interrupted by my stomach growling and I remembered that we had skipped breakfast

"Sounds like your hungry" Kajiya laughed

"No I'm fine really-" I started to say before Azami and Raiden interrupted

"What do you know" Azami yelled at me

"I'm going to take you up on that offer Kajiya but you might regret it later" Raiden said

"Note to self never come between Azami and her food" I thought "_Note taken_" I heard a familiar voice say

"F_uyumi? Since when can you talk to me when I'm conscious?"_ I asked

"_A while actually I just didn't tell you" _he replied

"_And how can you tell what's happening?" _I asked him again

"_I'm your subconscious dumbass what do you expect me to do when I'm not talking to you sit around drooling over myself like an idiot"_ he said

"_well you do have a point"_ I admitted

"_of course I do"_ he answered

"Akito I suggest that you stop standing there like an idiot and catch up with the others if you want to eat" Kajiya said

"_I agree"_ Fuyumi said smugly

"yeah" I replied to her _"Shut up"_ I added to Fuyumi

I ran after the others and found them eating already

"Here I saved you some" Takehiko said passing me a plate

"Thanks" I replied

As we ate I kept up a conversation with Fuyumi _"so what have you found out about Kurai?" _I

asked

"_Not that much actually but he seems to be stronger than he looks"_ Fuyumi answered

"_anything else?" _I inquired as I continued eating

"_to be honest the only other things I found out were that he's a bit insane and that he spends most of the time sleeping" he said_

"_I already knew that" _I said frustrated _"wait how does he sleep if he's part of my mind" _I asked confused

"_Don't ask" he answered simply _

we finished eating then got up and looked for Kajiya

"I've got to go out for a bit I'll be right back" Takehiko said before going outside

we continued and found her next to a huge furnace

"so what are you guys making here anyway?" Azami asked

"FINALLY! I've been waiting all day for you to ask" Kajiya exclaimed

"turns out this was a military supplier's ironworks" she said "so most of this stuff is for weapons and vehicles" she went on "and it also turns out that this entire area was an industrial district so there also factories not that far from here"

"wait you said this made parts for weapons and vehicles what do you mean by that?" I asked

"what you'd expect, trucks, guns, artillery stuff like that" she answered

"but wouldn't it all be made for humans?" I asked

"it was but I've adapted it come out back and I'll show you"she said leading us to an area outside "look at this"she said holding up a gun "I've changed it so that you don't need fingers to use" she said "nut it still uses normal ammo watch this" she said as she shouldered the rifle she aimed at a brick wall that had several bullet holes in it and shot a short burst the first four shots hit the wall but on the fifth there was a streak of light

"What was that?" Satoru asked uncovering his ears

"It's called a tracer round its so you can see where you're shooting" she said grinning

"Oh I get it it's called a tracer because it traces the bullets path" he said

"yep"she answered

"Hey what'd I miss" Takehiko said as he came back towards us

"Not much just Kajiya showing off some of her modifications" Satoru said

"Oh Kajiya that reminds me there's a building in Jubilife that might be worth checking out" I told her "It's in the center of the city"

"Thanks I'll have someone check it out later" she said

"I guess we're going to be leaving soon then" I said "Now we've got to find out where to go" I thought aloud

Takehiko's POV( 1st )

This was my chance I felt sorry doing this now that I had gotten to know them but I had no choice "How about Eterna city" I said wincing inwardly immediately afterwards "say no please say no" I thought

"That sounds like a good idea" Akito replied

"Let's leave in the morning its getting late" I suggested

"Yeah you're right" Setsuko said

"good at least I bought them another day" I thought "but I can't keep them from going to Eterna I need that cash" I thought as I followed them to where we would sleep

The next day I woke up (head-butting Raiden again) ate a quick breakfast then met up with the others before we set out I didn't talk hardly at all for the two days it took to get there compared to the rest of the time I had spent with them. Then shortly before we got to town another Spearow dropped a note next to me I picked it up and read it

"get them inside the old team galactic building near the edge of town"

I sighed there was no way I could screw this up. "well no time for second thoughts" I said to myself before going towards Akito "Hey I think we should check that building before setting up camp" I told him

"Well if you think it's a good idea" he said

"huh you aren't even going to ask why" I said surprised

"No I trust you" he replied simply

he trusted me and now I would deceive him. I had no choice, I had to do it with that money me and Katsu could leave Sinnoh once and for all "okay" I said looking downward as we went inside

* * *

><p><strong>And done I actually think this chapter has more backstory than the last one and the story i mentioned is up and it's called Outcast It's mostly from Akito's perspective but there's bits of other characters thrown in there but Satoru probably isn't going to be there since his backstory would be 95% slice-of-life and that wouldn't be too entertaining but some characters from it will be in later chapters so I'd recommend reading it and starting today there will be a hiatus of 2-3 weeks so I can redo the earlier chapters and fix the wall of text issue<strong>


End file.
